gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Unicorn
Rise of the Unicorn is the fourth episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and the Angels of Seigfried arc. Synopsis Plot Inside the Amane residence, Shizuka puts the finishing touches to her Gunpla as she and her sister Hitomi watch another qualifying match for the Gunpla Grand Prix coming straight from Argentina; where another fellow Gunpla committee member is participating in while studying abroad in her mother's home country. Hitomi instantly recognized her as Maribelle Takizawa, the current head of the Takizawa family. Shizuka then shows off her own custom model; the RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant to her sister as she plans to enter the Japanese qualifiers that happen in the coming weeks. At the same time, Elizabeth and Alexandra finish their fight against Ash and Jake with the former two winning as they praise the skills and abilities they applied to their strategy. Ash receives a text from Shizuka; stating that she wants them to head to Emily's hobby store to showcase her new Gunpla to the group before the beginning of the Japanese team qualifiers for the Gunpla Grand Prix. Ash and Jake leave the house to sign their team up for the tournament, while Elizabeth and Alexandra meet up with Shizuka; as they agree to join Seigfried Drei, with Elizabeth serving as the team's leader. The next morning, Emily kicked a boy named Ryo Mushisaiya out of her store as his friend Jin Yamazaki usually considers him an annoyance to Emily every time they're at the store as Ryo constantly harasses her. The conversation between the two was interrupted by Elizabeth; Shizuka; and Alexandra, who appear to ask why they're outside. As Elizabeth entered the store, she is greeted by Emily and Nicole before entering the store's Gunpla battle room to simulate and work on her Gunpla battle strategy for the tournament. As the two understood that its actually Elizabeth's day off, they allow Shizuka and Alexandra to enter to see what she's up to. Meanwhile in Ash's house, Shino greets her brother Ash and Jake as she, Sumeragi, and Liliana came to speak with them while Ash finishes his new AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma model for the tournament. Sumeragi and Liliana asked Ash about Karin and if he knew anything about her. His girlfriend Aoi Shiroyama came in and revealed that Karin is actually Shizuka and Hitomi's cousin who was kidnapped by Selphina Industries for their embody testing facility; as she stole another Gunpla from Shizuka's home following her kidnapping. Ash believes that she's just using amnesia as a ruse to hide her identity from them. Understanding what they had told them, Sumeragi and Liliana thanked Ash and Aoi for the details they were able to provide them about Karin before they head to the hobby store to talk to Shizuka. Back at the store, the battle between Shizuka and Elizabeth commences. Shizuka uses her Unicorn Gundam Valiant to fight against Elizabeth's 1.5 Gundam Eirene. The two clash fists as the fight starts, with Elizabeth taking an advantage due to Shizuka's poor pilot skills; as she does not want to damage her mobile suit. Despite her slow movements, she was able to make a comeback when she realized that Elizabeth's mobile suit still has scratches from her earlier fight. The fight was later interrupted by the appearance of a brown-colored Unicorn Banshee falling from the sky. Ash and Aoi came to witness the fight, where they eventually reveal to Shizuka that the mobile suit she's fighting and the person controlling it were in fact the NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie and Karin. Trivia *This episode's name is similar to that of the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, "Day of the Unicorn".